


Hoping

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne accidentally overhears a conversation between Niles and Joe, the contractor he hired to fix Frasier's floor, she begins to see the younger Dr. Crane in a new light and confesses a secret of her own. (Episode: "Kisses Sweeter Than Wine").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Hoping

"Daphne!"

Giving a less than sincere smile to the man in front of her, she found that her boss's call was a welcome distraction.

If she didn't have to look at Joe, then perhaps she'd forget about the fact that such a ruggedly handsome fellow (who seemed genuinely interested in her), had turned out to be such a ladies' man.

Maybe it was just as well. She'd had such bad luck in the dating department and her psychic powers had been working overtime. Sadly, all signs pointed to long lasting loneliness.

With a sigh she walked to the bathroom and peered inside where she found Frasier glaring at his brother. Niles looked completely terrified and her heart went out to him.

The poor man; no doubt his wife was making his life miserable. He was so sweet and kind and it just wasn't fair that he was having so many problems when he worked so hard to make Maris happy.

She made a mental note to hug him more often. It wasn't much but his warm hugs always worked wonders when she was feeling sad.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

Frasier's gaze was stern. "Yes, Daphne. Er... Niles has something he wishes to discuss with you."

The request surprised her and she welcomed the chance to talk to her friend.

When Frasier was gone, Daphne turned to Niles and smiled. "What is it, Dr. Crane?"

He opened his mouth to speak and she glanced at his chest. "Oh, look! You have a spot on your tie!"

She grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the faucet, adding the tiniest bit of soap. She'd send it to the cleaners for him later. No doubt he'd spent a great deal on it, and it certainly was a beautiful tie. The purple background brought out the blue in his eyes; not that she ever really noticed.

It would be crazy, stealing glances at a married man. What would he think of her if he caught her looking at him?

She shoved the thought away and began dabbing at the stain on his tie with the wet washcloth; aware of the way he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Most likely this was another side effect of his horrible wife.

It was a cruel thought, for she'd never even met the woman, but from what she'd heard, Maris could be downright infuriating.

Still... hearing Niles talk about how much he loved her was one of the most touching things she'd ever seen and she hoped that one day a man would love her the way he loved Maris.

He drew in a nervous breath and swallowed hard.

"Well, earlier... What I said about Joe... I made a mistake. He doesn't sleep around. And the business about Mimsee Stanshoe... Joe never worked for Mimsie."

"He sure didn't" Bruce interrupted. "I do all the work at Mimsie's. She is one tough lady to satisfy."

Daphne's eyes widened. "It was you?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm the only guy who can make her happy! Geez, I thought everyone knew that!"

When Bruce was gone, Daphne turned to Niles who was still wearing the same worried expression.

"So that was the mistake you heard. Those stories weren't' about Joe but about Bruce?"

He swallowed hard. "I-I guess so. I'm sorry, Daphne. Why don't you tell Joe that you've changed your mind about going out with him?"

The thought panicked her.

"Oh, no I couldn't! Not after-Oh, what would I say?"

"Just tell him the truth." Niles offered. "Tell him that I heard-."

The handkerchief went to his nose. "Oh no... Not a good idea! Here, Daphne. You-.."

Niles grabbed a towel from the linen closet and carefully laid it across the toilet seat.

"Sit here."

Daphne smiled at his thoughtfulness and did as he asked.

"All right."

But before she could ask him what was going on he rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her in a state of confusion.

"Dr Crane?"

Curious, she quietly slipped out of the bathroom and stood in the foyer where she found Niles talking to Joe. She was about to leave and give them their privacy but when she heard her name, she paused.

It was wrong, eavesdropping like this, but she found it impossible to turn away.

"You have to ask Daphne out again!" Niles was saying; pleading really.

"Are you nuts?" Joe shouted. "You heard what she said! There's no way!"

"Yes, but if you ask her again, she'll say yes."

Joe waved Niles off. "Maybe I've changed my mind."

But Niles adamantly shook his head. "No you haven't changed your mind. You're just letting your masculine vanity and hurt feelings keep you from something that other men can only dream about in their oxford seated leather wing back chair with the lights off."

Perplexed, Joe's eyebrows rose, but he still seemed unconvinced. "Look, Dr. Crane. I just don't think it would work out, okay?"

"No it's not okay." Niles continued. "If you had ever... smelled Daphne's hair, you'd know she's worth at least one more try. She is a goddess and she is an angel and she's waiting for you in the bathroom."

Daphne's hand covered her gaping mouth in astonishment. No one had ever called her an angel or a goddess before. And she certainly wasn't worthy of such names.

But never in a million years did she expect to hear those words from Niles. He'd always been so sweet to her but this...

She watched as Joe ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..."

The look on Niles' face was one of alarm. "But you have to, Joe! You simply must!"

Joe's hands went to his hips and he chuckled. "You know, it sounds like you want to ask her out yourself!"

Niles' mouth fell open as though horrified by the thought. But there was no mistaking the way his handkerchief flew to his nose.

And her heart began to beat faster.

'Th-that's ridiculous!" he stammered. "I-I'm a happily married man and I would never-."

Joe's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in front of his body.

"All right, all right! If you must know... Maris and I are having... problems."

"Really..." Joe mussed. "Because when you and I spoke just a few days ago, it seemed like you and your wife were very happy."

"Um, yes... Well...that was before Maris and I got into a huge fight over the most ridiculous thing. I-I can't even remember what it was-."

He sniffed; his hand clutching the handkerchief and he tilted his head toward the ceiling.

"... About..." He finished. "I would have forgiven her or even admitted fault. But that was before she told me that she was... in love with someone else and-Oh never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. She's in Europe now. It's for the best, really."

When she saw him discreetly wipe a tear from his eye, Daphne's heart went out to her friend.

No wonder he looked so hurt when she found him talking to Frasier in the bathroom.

She wanted so much to hug him, but if he found out that she was listening in on his private conversation, he was bound to be hurt and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't know." Joe said.

"It's all right. But even so, I really think you should give Daphne another chance. She's beautiful, compassionate and an absolute angel."

Joe looked at Niles thoughtfully. "An angel, huh?"

"An angel and a goddess with the kindest heart of anyone I've ever known and any man would be incredibly lucky to be with her."

"You know that's the third time you've called her an angel in the last five minutes." Jo mused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're in love with her."

Niles' mouth fell open but no words came out. However, the flush of his cheeks confirmed his answer.

"What? H-how can you say...Okay, fine! I'm in love with her! Is that such a horrible thing?"

The room fell silent and once more Daphne's hand flew to her trembling mouth. She was so stunned that she could only stare at her friend and his handsome face was blurred by her tears.

Joe looked in her direction and then back at Niles. "No... It's not horrible at all. See you later, Dr. Crane." He smiled at Daphne as he walked past her and she touched his arm in gratitude.

When Joe was gone, Daphne walked toward Niles unable to hide the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

He turned around gasping in surprise at the sight of her. "Daphne, I-."

Quickly she turned away and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"F-for what?"

"Those beautiful things you said to Joe."

"Y-you mean you heard..."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but when I heard my name, I-."

He ran a hand through his hair and began to wheeze in and out. Without hesitation she went to him and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him.

"It's all right."

"Daphne, I never meant to- I-I just..."

"I can't tell you how flattered I am that you told Joe how you feel about me. I never realized..."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me. I... I... I think it's going to take a little time for this to sink in."

"Daphne, you don't have to pretend to feel the same way. I never expected to tell Joe-I-I was merely trying to get him to see what he was missing."

She smiled and gave him a warm hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. For being the sweetest man I've ever known."

"Th-thank you, Daphne. I-."

"I think Café Nervosa is still open... if you'd like to go get a cup of coffee."

Niles glanced over at his brother and father who were engrossed in conversation in the kitchen.

"But what about-."

"Right... Your guests are coming over. How could I have forgotten such important people? Perhaps another time then?"

He stared at the kitchen and then back at Daphne.

"A-actually I don't think I'll be missed. Shall we go?"

Daphne smiled and took his arm. "I'd love to."

Arm in arm they walked out of the Elliot Bay Towers and into Niles' car. Within minutes they had arrived at Café Nervosa.

"I'll get us a table." Daphne said when they entered the café, which was surprisingly busy at the late hour. But she quickly found a secluded booth near the window.

"What would you like?"

"How about an iced latte?"

"Sounds wonderful." He said nervously.

She watched with a smile on her face as he walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks, returning moments later with two cups in hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, taking the cup from him.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke, choosing instead to stare at one another. But she couldn't just let what he'd confessed to Joe go unnoticed.

It was bad enough that she'd overheard him admitting to being in love with her, but it was the way he spoke of his wife that broke her heart.

She spoke carefully to avoid hurting his feelings. "Dr. Crane... I'm sorry... about the trouble you're having... with Mrs. Crane. I didn't know."

He sighed deeply. "It's all right. It's no secret I suppose. Maris and I haven't gotten along in years really. I guess I just... couldn't accept it."

Daphne reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing gently.

"I know it hurts and you're such a sweet man. I can't bear to think of you feeling so low."

"Thank you Daphne... That means a lot to me."

"Dr. Crane... about... the other thing you said..."

"Oh... Daphne please don't..."

"I'm not angry, I promise. I just... wish I had known... before."

"It's all right. I didn't mean to blurt it out so casually. I mean, I can't imagine how humiliated you were to hear-."

"Actually, I was flattered. I am flattered. And so touched. I-I have a confession of my own. I've always cared about you, Dr. Crane and I always hoped that a man like you would care about me in a way other than friendship."

His mouth fell open. "Really?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Yes."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me." She said quietly. "I know you're having trouble with your wife, but if you ever want to go out... a-as friends... I'd be happy to-."

His eyes lit up like blue diamonds and he sprang from his chair and hugged her in a burst of happiness.

"You would?"

"Of course! I love being with you. And perhaps someday..."

"Yes, Daphne?"

She smiled, still unable to believe that this handsome, well-educated and incredibly sweet man was in love with her.

It was going to take a while to get used to. But for now she was content to be his friend... his best friend.

She hugged him back, melting against him. Surprisingly she felt herself hoping that she'd one day share his feelings, but for now she was content for him to hold her in his arms.

"I propose a toast." Daphne said when he drew back. The suggestion seemed to surprise him and he held up his latte.

"Oh... All right. What shall we toast to?"

"To us. And to a promising future."

He touched his cup to hers and hugged her again.

"To us."

THE END


End file.
